


Twisted With Lust: The Set Up & Round 1

by TheLadyFiction



Series: Twisted With Lust [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyFiction/pseuds/TheLadyFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Acicia thorns, to open the mind for manipulation; ground avocado pit, to induce the illusion of lust; ripened caper buds, to increase the potency of the draught; cardamom buds, to add flavour; cattail cotton, for intensity, snakeroot fruits to act as an aphrodisiac...<br/>Add powdered tea leaves, to alleviate inhibitions, brew for a full moon cycle (Asgardian calender), dispense and afflict target immediately.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Be thee warned; draught is extremely potent, the desire it incites will spread as a virus in the blood. Use extreme caution, do not administer more than 3 drops to intended target.</i>
</p><p>Loki's up to mischief, as per usual, but things don't always go according to plan...</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Possible dubcon a la magic potions!!! And smut. Lots of smut!</p><p>Will be continued with more pairings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted With Lust: The Set Up & Round 1

_Acicia thorns, to open the mind for manipulation; ground avocado pit, to induce the illusion of lust; ripened caper buds, to increase the potency of the draught; cardamom buds, to add flavour; cattail cotton, for intensity, snakeroot fruits to act as an aphrodisiac...  
Add powdered tea leaves, to alleviate inhibitions, brew for a full moon cycle (Asgardian calender), dispense and afflict target immediately._

Be thee warned; draught is extremely potent, the desire it incites will spread as a virus in the blood. Use extreme caution, do not administer more than 3 drops to intended target.

**~~**~~**

Loki carefully tipped the hovering, still red hot miniature cauldron over the ornate glass bottle held delicately in his hand, breathing deeply, his magic thankfully unwavering.

He only had one shot at this, and he had waited for so long for this draught to be ready; painstakingly following the instructions, gathering everything he needed without raising the alarm, finding a place secretive enough that he could leave the brew over a conjured fire, not having to worry and return to stoke it until the cycle was complete...

And now, as the purplish blue liquid flowed into the silver adorned glass, settling quickly, he drew a deep sigh of relief, a devilish smile occupying his lips.

This was _definitely_ going to be worth the wait, he smirked as he admired the liquid...

**~~**~~**

With an echoing crackle akin to electricity, Loki materialised in the expansive lounge of the Avengers mansion, quickly drawing back into the shadows of the corner of the massive room. 

He cast his gaze around the high ceilings, about the expensive looking furniture, the stark white décor... ; the room was shrouded in darkness, the only source of light entering the room was the full moon, casting itself through the high windows, spilling beautifully across the polished wooden floors, drawing out shadows and making everything in the room glow.

Satisfied he was alone, he warily moved forward on silent feet, heading towards one of the big sets of double doors, absent mindedly wondering if the Avengers were all asleep, vulnerable. 

He shook his head, as if to clear the maelstrom of thoughts that began, thoughts of slitting his brothers throat as he slept, how easily he could slide his blade through the flesh and end this hunt forever...

No... there was plenty of time for that in the future, tonight, he was here to wreck havoc once again.

In his engrossment in the thought, his hand slipped, the huge wooden doors slamming shut behind him. Soft curses fell from his lips.  
He drew back into the shadows again, watching the hallway intently. He knew, at the first sign of trouble, he could disappear, but that would mean his long awaited chance ruined; the draught would only be potent for a day.

No noise, lights, or any other indication there was anyone awake was forthcoming. With caution, Loki proceeded, following the winding hallway, leading down to the large kitchen area. 

He glanced around with disinterest, the room matched the rest of the house; expensive furniture and appliances, grey granite worktops and dull white décor. The mansion was grand, he had to admit, but whoever ordered the decoration had no ambition.

Cautiously, he moved across the kitchen to the fridge, opening the massive grey steel door, the light inside flickering to life, casting a bright glow over the room. Inside was stocked with energy drinks, bottles and bottles of the stuff, as well as water, cola, beers and every other type of beverage available to Midgard. 

An evil smirk crossed the tricksters lips as he withdrew the ornate bottle from his pocket. He lightly touched the glass, murmuring in a dead language, the silver lacing glowing an unholy green, a line of runes appearing on the glass. 

Bringing the glass close, he whispered against it.  
 _'Unna minn fróðleikr innganga frjáls neinn band'.'_  
Loki watched intently as the whole bottle glowed green, the light radiating heat, the liquid bubbling for a moment, infused with his magic, before the glow faded back to nothing, the liquid settling once more. 

Smirking, Loki carefully unscrewed the cap, revealing a dropper inside. He deliacately took hold of the glass dropper, tentative in his movements as he placed the tip onto the lid of one of the sealed beer bottles. 

With bated breath, he squeezed the soft pump of the dropper, three drops falling on the bottle in quick succession, sitting there more a moment, before a glow encompassed them, and they sank through the metal, dripping into the brown liquid, creating soft swirls which quickly dissappeared. 

Loki quickly screwed the cap back onto his bottle, and picked up the beer, examining it. There were no marks on the cap, no holes, no signs it had been tampered with at all; his magic had worked. 

The sadistic grin settled back on his face; he had a lot of bottles to get through.

**~~**~~**

Loki closed the fridge door a little harder than he intended, wincing at the noise it made. Sweat was beading on his forehead; working his way through all of the bottles had been more time consuming than he'd anticipated. But the work was finally done, and now, he could move on.

He pocketed the bottle once more, heading towards the door on the far side. The mansion was expansive, he knew, and it would be easy to get lost, if not for the sense he had for his brother...  
He could feel him close, his energy like a beacon in the dark, leading Loki straight to the Avenger's bedrooms. 

Although he knew that the contaminated bottles from the fridge would definately get most of the Avengers, from the time he had spent studying them before this little escapade, there was one piece of his research he had planned for; Tony Stark.

Tony had a fridge in his room, and only drank from there, or the decanters on his desk. To get to Stark, Loki would need to go into the lion's den, contaminate the decanter, (and possibly the bottles, if he was feeling cocky enough), and get out without waking Iron Man.  
Even though he would be without his suit, Loki had experience of the technology he possesed, mainly the mansion's AI, which could wake the other Avengers in seconds. 

And tonight, Loki was not looking for a fight.

He suddenly paused as he passed a stairwell leading downwards... he could sense a huge energy source coming from the darkness... the Arc Reactor he had felt before when he had battled Stark in his tower... He was down those steps.

Abandoning his plan to continue down the hallway, Loki crept down the stairs, his heart pumping furiously. This would be the true test...

**~~**~~**

**~~**~~**

 

Tony shifted as he woke. He had always been a light sleeper since childhood, and something... somthing had disturbed him... something was amiss...

“JARVIS, lights,” he yawned stretching. If something had indeed woken him, he might as well check it...  
Tony froze, mid stretch as the light flickered on; Loki, too was frozen in place, caught off guard, in his long fingers was a bottle, his other hand held a dropper, purplish liquid trickling into the decanter of port on his oak desk.

“What the hell?” he yelled throwing the duvet off of himself as he jumped out of bed, all too aware that he was dressed in nothing but a pair of black cotton boxers, taking a battlestance anyway.

Loki was still staring, frozen still, like a deer in the headlights. In the blink of an eye, he had straightened up, placing the bottle on the side as he turned to Tony.  
“What the hell, is that poison?” Tony snarled, moving towards the security centre on the wall. Before he even knew what had happened, Loki was next to him, one elegant, pale hand curled around his throat.

“Don't even think about it, Stark. Wouldn't want to ruin my little game, now, would we?” Tony choked a little as Loki's grip tightened, lifting him off of the ground by a few inches, before he was hurled none too gently onto the bed.

Tony landed with an 'oof', trying to regain his composure as Loki advanced on him, menacingly slowly, his eyes glittering with glee as he eyed the helpless mortal.

“This is your idea of fun?” Tony panted, righting himself as Loki moved in front of him.. Tony eyed the bottle on the side, eyes flickering back to Loki in an instant.

“It is indeed,” came the silky smooth reply, Loki's hands glowing a menacing green, moving towards Tony's chest. “And I will not let one slip up ruin it all for me.” 

Loki's focus slipped, if only for a second as he concentrated on the memory loss spell. Tony clocked it instantly, his body in full flight mode as he ducked beneath Loki's outstretched arm, missing the glow of magic by a millimetre, and lunged towards the bottle.

Too late, Loki realised Tony's intent, the magic fading as he turned to see Tony's hand wrapped around the delicate bottle.  
“Stark, no!” he all but yelled, fear gripping him as Tony began to unscrew the cap.  
“Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!”

Everything seemed to slow down, bringing a new edge of terror as Loki watched Stark lunge towards him, the bottle open, contents flying towards his face. _All that hard work... all the planning..._

However, he had no time to linger on the thought as Tony collided with him, sending them both careening onto the bed, which groaned in protest. 

Loki reached out, grabbing at Tony's thick, bare arms as he tipped the bottle over Loki's face, most of the remnants dribbling out onto Loki's face before he threw the bottle carelessly onto the floor.

Loki thrashed his head, but to no avail; he'd already felt some of the liquid enter his mouth when Tony had lunged, the last few drops had only sealed his fate as he licked his lips, trying to rid himself of the wet feeling that lingered there.

He felt the warmth spreading from his throat down, his entire body suddenly alight with lust, a new, prickly sort of heat radiating forth; the desire to have something, someone, right now. 

He could feel it seeping into every cell, every fibre of his being; it was in his blood, in the air, under his skin; it was everything, everywhere, all at once.

Loki groaned, and Tony drew back slightly, suddenly concerned, but not wiling to yield, pressing his weight on Loki's body in an attempt to keep the god subdued.

“Holy fu... goddamn Loki, what the hell is that stuff?” he panted, rocking back onto his knees slightly as he studied the trickster; his pupils were huge, he looked high as hell.  
Tony gasped, taken by suprise as Loki grabbed his arms, flipping him easily so he was on his back, the lithe, panting shadow of the trickster now straddling him, eyes boring into his.

“Loki, what are...?” Tony all but whimpered, suddenly feeling vulnerable. “What are you doing?”

Loki's lip curled into a snarl, his tongue slipping in an obsene manner as an animalistic growl sounded from his mouth. Tony gulped nervously.  
“Look, I can help, just, let me...”  
Tony's eyes flew wide open as Loki rolled his hips, his newly formed erection rubbing against Tony's crotch. 

Both men moaned, the sounds mingling in the air, hanging, suspended for a moment. Tony struggled, gripped by a sudden panic he could not, did not want to explain.

The struggle seemed to make Loki more determined, his grip on Tony's arms tightening, the god leaning down to meet Tony's gaze once again, breathing heavily. Tony tried to gulp his fear away again and pulled at his arms, wincing when he felt hot breath on his face. He turned his face at the perfectly wrong moment, his lips colliding with Loki's.

The god's lips were soft, like velvet, caressing his own chapped ones, wet with saliva, demanding, and so _perfect..._ Tony let out an invoulentary moan as the warmth of arousal and something primal swept through him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, all blood rushing south.

_Nothing should be allowed to feel this good..._

Loki's hands released the death grip on Tony's arms, moving to cup the mortal's head, bringing him closer and holding him in place, though Tony had quite obviously scrapped any plans he'd had of escaping as he wrapped his bare legs around Loki's still armoured waist, moaning wantonly as Loki dipped his hips, rubbing his hardened member against Tony's.

The unfamiliar heat continued to sweep through Tony, his senses all suddenly primed; he felt so alive... With another moan, he opened his eyes as Loki drew back slightly, panting for breath, his eyes still sparkling, the lust almost spelled out in them. 

Tony swept his gaze over Loki; he'd never seen him in this light before, the perfect angles of his cheekbones, the way his thick black lashes contrasted with his flawless, pale complexion, his now dishevelled, soft raven hair framed his face, to his plump, kiss swollen, oh so red lips now parted, desperately drawing in much needed oxygen.

He was the embodiment of beauty, of perfection.

“You're so gorgeous,” Tony murmured, unsure where the words had come from as Loki leant forward, his lips connecting with the sensitive skin of Tony's neck, nuzzling the skin, pressing soft kisses, teeth tugging none to gently at the flesh, sending Tony's nerves haywire.

Loki was overwhelmed, the scent of this mortal, of Tony Stark, the masculine musk which radiated from his skin, the tangy taste of salt, of sweat in his mouth as he licked a line up his strong neck.. He pulled back once more, watching Tony's expression as he gasped for breath, the pleasure written accross his face, his pupils blow, hands roaming over Loki's chestplate, going for the fastenings; their thought trains were the same.

Moving to stand, Loki bit his teeth against a groan as the leather of his trousers rubbed roughly against his arousal, frustrating him further. He needed _more_. He needed flesh on flesh.

With a hasty flick of his hand, his armour vanished, leaving him bare, his body naked, erection straining against his stomach, and he shuddered at the sudden cold of the room. The cold, however, was short lived as calloused hands gripped his waist, pulling him back towards the bed, lips against his chest as he stood next to the bed, Tony's arms wrapping around his hips as he lavished the god's stomach with fluttering kisses, nips, sucking the smooth skin as he worked his way south.

Loki let his head fall back, moans flowing from his mouth as he felt a gentle hand on his thigh, stroking it's way around the inside of his leg as the kisses continued, a finger tracing over his balls, followed by another before he was cupped by the rough hand, just as Tony reached his destination, tongue tracing a wet line up Loki's shaft, following it up before engulfing the tricksters length in his hot, wet mouth.

A gravelly moan fell from Loki's lips as he looked down at Tony, his eyes closed, thin lips closed tight around the thick shaft, moving gradually down, taking things slowly; too slowly for Loki's liking.

Like lightening, he threaded his hands through Tony's messy dark locks, gripping his head tightly, pushing his mouth further onto his twitching cock, the feeling exquisite against his throbbing flesh.

Tony gagged, throat muscles spasming around the large cock slowly pushing its way down his throat. Loki let out a whine; in an thousand lifetimes, he'd never felt anything as erotic as this moment...  
He gripped Tony's head harder, rolling his hips, another moan as he felt the tip hit the back of Tony's throat. 

Tears were now streaking down Tony's face, his eyes swollen and red, skin blotchy and wet, something which may have given Loki cause to stop if it were not for the nails digging almost painfully into his hip, pulling him closer, and the way Tony was palming his own leaking cock through his boxers as if this were the most erotic thing he'd ever experienced.

Loki rolled his hips again, feeling Tony's throat close again, the deep breaths Tony was taking through his nose tickling the thick hair surround Loki's cock, the heat it caused adding another stimulus to the situation.

Loki let out a feral moan as he looked down to see Tony staring up at him, adoration and lust written across his face, looking every bit the wanton whore he was with Loki's massive length in his mouth, trails of saliva running from his mouth; he looked almost innocent, his eyes so youthful, eager. Loki growled as he closed his eyes from the pleasure, Tony's talented tongue tracing patterns into heated flesh, teasing a vein on the swollen shaft, the light scrape of his teeth as he began bobbing his head.

With a hiss, Loki closed his hands, fisting Tony's hair as he began to fuck his mouth, thrusting wantonly, the stream of noises falling from his lips now obsene in several languages. Tony groaned around Loki's cock, his palming his own erection roughly as he sucked off the god of mischief, the vibrations running through Loki's cock, the sensation triggering Loki to change things up.

With a drawn out moan, Loki pulled Tony from the cock, tugging him by the hair up to stand, pulling his muscular body flush against his own, mouths meeting immediately, the tang of precum on both of their tongues as they battled for dominance.

Tony's hand wrapped firmly around Loki's cock, gliding along the shaft perfectly, distracting Loki from the kiss as his lips were bitten, sucked, his eyes rolling, hands sliding Tony's thin boxers down over his hips, gripping Tony's ass hard, swallowing Tony's moan as his cheeks were spread, their lips now barely touching; it was primal, all tongues and teeth.

Tony panted for breath, gasping as Loki ran an almost tender hand over his arc reactor, tracing the goose-pimpled skin where metal met flesh before nimble fingers moved to tease already erect nipples. Lips traced down Tony's chin, enjoying the scratc of his goatee, moving further down, all soft teasing, a complete contrast to the pain of having his nipples pinched, pulled, flicked.

Tony let out a ragged moan, his breathing uneven as his hands roaming over Loki's chest and stomach, feeling his way over the muscles, scratching lightly.  
Loki hissed at the feeling as he laved over Tony's nipple with his tongue, biting down hard, making the mortal yell out with pleasure, his hands suddenly tightening on Loki's hips, pushing the trickster towards the bed. 

Loki allowed it, arousal clouding his senses once again as he was pushed, face down onto the bed. His brain was hazy from the sudden change in evelation as he heard Tony kick off his boxers, then settle behind him, his cheeks spread delicately. 

He let out a quiet moan as he felt a wet finger playing around his entrance, toying with the ring of muscle.

“You, you are so gorgeous... Loki, oh lord, how... h-how did I go for so long...” 

Loki whined lowly as Tony pressed the tip of his saliva wet finger into Loki's tight entrance, the pressure almost suffocating. Tony pushed further in, groaning at the silky feel of Loki's ass, adding another finger, becoming impatient with the pace; he wanted to be inside, now.

Loki let out a frustrated moan, feeling the same annoyance.  
Reaching behind him, he pulled Tony down next to him so their bodies were pressed flush against one another, spooning, and pressed back, making his intent clear.

Tony moaned; he'd never been so turned on in his life, his cock twitching in anticipation as he spat into his hand twice, coating his cock as best as he could, slipping his leg inbetween Loki's pale, taut thighs, pulling him by the waist so his ass lined up with Tony's crotch, gripping his cock firmly as he brought Loki closer, pressing the tip against his tight hole.

Loki moaned, the friction delicious as he felt the head of Tony's cock penetrate him, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and into his incredible heat. Tony all but screamed as he pushed further in, the heat almost suffocating around his cock as he inched in, finally in to the hilt. 

Tony let out the breath he'd been holding, panting hard, lack of oxygen making everything hazy, unimportant as he wrapped his arms tighty around Loki's body, pulling him as close as possible, moving back slightly, and pushing back in.

Loki whined loudly, the feeling of Tony's hard flesh inside him driving him wild, his muscles spasming with the feeling; it had been so, so many years since he'd had any contact like this, he was suddenly angry at himself; why had he passed up on this for so long?

But any thoughts other than the feeling of Tony's cock thrusting into him were soon forgotten as Tony dug his nails into his supple flesh, gasping as he withdrew almost all the way out of Loki, before slamming back in.  
Loki cried out, face scrunched, his eyes closed as he was lost to the pleasure. Tony grunted, picking up the pace, pulling Loki close, panting against his skin, kissing soft skin, biting down as he thrust with extra vigour, determined to make Loki feel good.

The trickster leaned forward, grunting every time Tony slammed into him, the sound of sweaty flesh on flesh echoing around the room. Loki bit his lip, pleasure now radiating from every nerve ending in his body. Tony, it seemed felt the same, his breath ragged in Loki's ear as he panted with exertion.

“Holy fuck, Loki, love this, love you, perfect,” he panted, thrusting extra hard on every word. Loki whined and curled back into Tony as he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending the god spiralling out of control. He tensed his muscles, whining as he heard Tony cry out behind him, the feeling of his hot seed spreading within him.

Tony collapsed onto him, panting, his chest heaving almost violently.

“Fuck, Loki, I'm, I'm so sorry, fuck, too good,” he panted, pulling out gingerly. Loki snarled, rolling over, pinning Tony to the bed, cock still leaking and hard.

Tony stared up at him, dazed as Loki reached around to his own stretched hole, whimpering a little as he slid in one finger, meeting no resistance.  
He quickly added another, feeling how wet and open he was, coating his fingers with Tony's seed. He added a third for good measure, opening his eyes to stare at Tony, who was watching in awe, his cock aready beginning to stir to life again, although he looked exhausted.

Loki winced as he quickly withdrew from himself, his fingers dripping with Tony's cum, and used it to lube himself as thoroughly as possible. Tony moaned loudly, unbelievably turned on by the lewd act, and even more turned on when Loki lowered his hand, cum coated fingers searching effectively for his puckered entrance. 

Slipping the tip of his finger inside, Loki groaned at the heat of him, at the tightness.

“You haven't done this before, Stark?” he stated, sliding his finger deeper, finding little resistance. His voice sounded gravelly and foreign, rough with lust. Tony thrashed his head, letting out soft whimpers of pain as Loki pushed further in.  
“N-no, first, ah, fuck,” Tony cried as Loki attempted another finger, humming in pleasure at the sight of Tony thrashing around, tears beginning to well in his eyes once more.

“Then I shall enjoy this,” Loki murmured, withdrawing his fingers, Tony's whimpers of loss making him harder than he had previously thought possible.

Loki gripped Tony's hips, drawing him closer, even as Tony whined and bucked, his whimpering louder now.

“N-no, Loki, too, too much,” he gasped, breathing still ragged and uneven.  
Loki glanced up, noting the fear in Tony's eyes. Reluctantly, he pulled away frustrated, and moved down, between Tony's legs.  
“You will come to suffer for this, Stark,” he hissed, pulling Tony closer by his thighs, his talented tongue darting out to lap at Tony's swollen entrance.

“I-I'm sure I will.” Tony let out a long, harsh groan, his hips bucking. Loki grinned to himself, running his tongue around the tight ring of muscle, toying, half pushing in before pulling out, teasing the rim once more. Tony Stark, defiant until the end.

Above him, Tony's body was going haywire, the new sensation overwhelming his system; his hips were out of control, bucking up, trying to get Loki's tongue deeper. Suddenly, he wanted Loki inside, he wanted to be filled, to be complete. 

“Uh, Loki, fuck it, fuck me,” Tony pleaded, his whole body out on control, muscles going crazy as Loki continued teasing Tony's hole with his oh so talented tongue, drawing all sorts of sweet, sweet noises from his mouth, obscenities, curses and moans, all of which served to make Loki harder and harder.

Finally unable to take any more, Loki pulled back, moving forward to press his erection against Tony's entrance. 

Slowly, more careful this time, Loki pressed the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. Tony whimpered and whined, thrashing his head from side to side, his fists curled into the sheets, knuckles white with the pressure.

Loki took a steadying breath; he was so tight, it was unreal. He slowly pressed forward, biting back whimpers, the pressure, the friction so good it was almost painful, deeper and deeper until he was in to the hilt.

Tony whimpered softly. He felt too full, so stretched, the burning just crossing the line from pleasurable to painful. Loki took pity, pausing for a moment to let Tony adjust to the intrusion. 

Slowly, carefully, he began to pull back. Tony groaned, the feeling of Loki's flesh _inside_ him driving him wild. He bucked his hips, wanting more, the action catching Loki off guard as he was almost half way out. 

He grunted, thrusting all the way back in, and Tony let out a long whine, seeing stars as Loki hit his spot dead on.

“Holy, holy fuck,” he whimpered, curling up into Loki, his legs wrapping around the tricksters hips, arms around his back, scratching, leaving red welts in the skin. Loki hissed and gave a couple of shallow thrusts, leaning down to claim Tony's mouth as he tried to regain his composure, to find his pace once again.

“So, so tight, Stark,” he panted against kiss swollen lips. Tony scratched down his back, harder this time. Loki hissed again, arching into the feeling, the action tilting Tony's hips at a new angle.  
The mortal cried out, scrabbling at Loki's back, trying to find something to ground himself as Loki withdrew almost entirely, and thrust back in hard, deep.

Tony cried out again, completely lost to the sensation, the weight of Loki on top of him. He pulled Loki deeper inside with his legs, whimpering at the feeling. 

Tony was fully hard once more, his erection rubbing between their bodies as Loki thrust at a steady pace now, Tony's moans filling the air as they moved in tandem, Tony pushing down as best as he could everytime Loki thrust into him.

Loki lost it, the sensations all too much; he was too hard, Tony too tight, the heat overwhelming him.  
Grabbing hold of Tony's hips firmly, he drove into the smaller man with intent, hitting his spot dead on. Tony arched, whining and moaning, the sweetest sounds in the world.

Setting a punishing pace, Loki drove into him, again, again and again, hitting his spot. 

Tony moved with him, holding Loki close, one hand moving from his back to fist into his sweaty raven locks, pulling hard. Loki gasped, falling forward, driving himself deeper, pressing hard against the bundle of nerves deep inside Tony as he was dragged down for a devestating kiss, tongues lazily fighting for dominance as he continued his assault on Tony's body.

It was sloppy, messy, but it was perfect as he felt Tony's muscles spasm around him. He watched as Tony's face screwed up with pleasure, his eyes tightly shut, mouth open wide as a scream escaped. He felt Tony's release coat their stomachs, and it was enough to send him over the edge.

Loki threw his head back as his orgasm roiled through him, thrusting deep inside, holding his cock against Tony's prostate as he spilled inside him. 

Tony whimpered, soft grunts escaping him as Loki thrust, once, twice more, riding out his orgasm, before collapsing, sweaty, sated and exhausted on top of the smaller man.

There they lay, drenched in sweat, Tony's cum sticky between them, panting for breath, both completely used and satisfied, until Tony's hand reached up for Loki's face, gently drawing some hair behind his ear.

“You, y-you, are... just wow... amazing, that was...” Tony panted, gazing longingly at Loki. The trickster laughed softly, a beautiful sound, Tony thought, leaning forward to kiss Tony tenderly, only lips this time, gentle and serene.  
“I know,” he murmured against Tony's swollen lips. “Loved it. Love you,” he whispered, something at the back of his mind nagging, a thought not quite complete as he gingerly withdrew from Tony's body.

Tony let out an uncomfortable whine, sore and tender. He shivered at the cold suddenly enveloping his body. Loki smiled tenderly, looking down at Tony's fragile body. He moved his hand across Tony's stained stomach, all the mess disappearing instantly. Tony gave a goofy smile, reaching up for Loki's neck, dragging him down next to him. Loki relented with a soft, tired smile, laying next to Tony, throwing an arm over his chest as Tony reached for the discarded duvet, pulling it over both of their naked bodies.

“Magic,” he sighed, nuzzling at Loki's cheek as he settled, exhausted. “Just like you.” Loki snorted.  
“Shut up, Stark.”

**~~**~~**

Loki sat up with a start, gasping for breath. He clutched at his head, a million images of flesh on flesh, of sweet, whispered words, of rough kisses and thrusts somehow penetrating the massive headache currently occupying his world. He felt dizzy, everything blurry and unfocused as he looked around the unfamiliar room. Where the fuck was he?

Panic suddenly overtook him as something pulled him backwards, back into a laying position. He gasped, caught off guard as an arm settled across his chest.  
Taking a steadying breath, he looked over to the owner of the offending arm and...

_Well... Oh shit...._

Loki locked eyes with a very dishevelled looking Tony Stark, who had a look of tired terror in his eyes.  
“Um... hi.”  
Loki almost smiled.  
“Hi.”  
“How did we get here? I mean, I know I'm good, but...” Tony grinned, trying to cover his fear as he shifted uncomfortably. “And sore as hell,” he added as an after thought, wincing.

Loki gave a derisive snort.  
“You may think you are good, Stark, but let me assure you, you are not _that_ good.” The trickster folded his arms behind his head, making himself comfortable.  
Tony rasied an eyebrow.

“Well, if my memory serves me correctly, I believe it was in fact you who came onto me,” he remarked, a smug grin playing on his lips.

Loki paused, searching his memory. Tony turned onto his side, facing Loki.  
“You do remember last night, right?” Loki nodded.  
“Of course, I just...”  
“Then why were you here? I mean, what are you playing at sneaking around the mansion with your stupid little bottle putting shit in my...” Loki sat bolt upright.  
“Bottle?”  
Tony nodded, throwing the his side of the duvet across the bed and padding, stark naked to the end of the bed, where he picked up the unlidded, silver wrapped bottle.

“So, you going to explain? Or do I have to call your big brother down here to beat a confession out of you?” Tony folded his arms, though he could not have looked less intimidating, frowing at the god of mischief with prominent morning wood. 

Loki heaved a sigh.  
“It is... a lust potion, for lack of a better term.”  
Tony raised an eyebrow, a huge smile on his lips.  
“A lust potion? Is that what it takes for you to get laid now Loki? You have to drug people?”  
Loki frowned, leaning back on the wooden headrest of the bed.

“Believe it or not, Stark, I did not intend to get caught, least of all by you. It was... an unfortunate mistake,” he waved a hand dismissively. Tony frowned, smug smile still in place.  
“So is that why we were all... ya know, 'lovey dovey'. All that, ' _I love you_ ' shit?”

Loki frowned, nodding.  
“The potion causes temporary infatuation, it tends to make the transition to sex easier.”  
Tony held back a chuckle.  
“Okay, okay. So, say that I did believe you,” Loki glared at him, “what were you trying to do?”

Loki couldn't help the grin that followed.  
“I was, Mr Stark, trying to make all of the Avengers desperate with need for each other. It seemed like an excellent trick to play on you all. Ah, the awkwardness it will cause...”

Tony's look suddenly darkened.  
“Will cause?” Loki's smirk broadened.  
“You think I came in here first?”  
Tony took a step back, hands raised.

“Aww no, hell no, I am not dealing with the aftermath of that!” he shook his head. “JARVIS?”  
“Yes sir?”

Suddenly, a familiar hand was wrapped around Tony's throat, a prominent erection pressed against his ass, warmth seeping into his skin from behind.  
Tony swallowed hard.

“You know, Stark, as much as last night was an unfortunate miscalculation on my part,” his free hand crept round to Tony's hand, grabbing the bottle from his grasp, “I enjoyed it immensely. In fact,” he moved the had from Tony's throat up to his chin, tilting his head back, “I would rather like a repeat,” he all but whispered, placing the rim of the bottle against Tony's lips. Tony gasped as he felt fingers probing his entrance, causing the last trickle of liquid to flow into his mouth.

He groaned as Loki smirked, throwing the now empty bottle across the room where it shattered in a haze of green smoke.

“You fucking asshole,” Tony whined as familiar heat spread through his every nerve like wildfire, pooling in his groin as he turned to face Loki, seeking out his lips.

“Let the games begin,” Loki grinned as Tony's lips covered his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys thought, I'm also trawling through other pairings I am working on, which will be posted at a later date!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
